


Un rey necesita compañía

by SHERSHIYA_RUNA



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERSHIYA_RUNA/pseuds/SHERSHIYA_RUNA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él estaría ahí, a pesar de sus rabietas, de sus descontentos y hasta de sus locuras; no le importaba. Porque él estaría con su Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un rey necesita compañía

Los cuernos sonaban, lo estaban llamando. Solo sonaban a esa hora del día una vez al mes, nunca le limitaba sus salidas, su Rey lo quería mantener feliz aunque eso implicara que sus nervios estuvieran a flor de piel; pero hipócrita tampoco podía ser, si bien era sabido del guardia que lo acompañaba a todos lados sin ser visto...claro, como si el fuera un tonto.

Saco los pies del estanque y los empezó a secar con esmeró, no los limpio, de eso se encargaría en la noche en su alcoba. Tomo su pequeña canasta con frutas y vegetales comestibles y se encaminó a paso rápido a Erebor...a su hogar.

El camino no era largo, nunca se separaba mucho de la montaña, pero no podía evitar caminar entre las plantas y los arbustos solo por el simple hecho de contemplarlos y disfrutar su aroma. Lastima que hoy era ese día del mes.

Paso por las puertas, grandes puertas de piedra tallada con imágenes del día de la llegada del dragón, uno pensaría que seria el peor momento para rememorar pero Thorin había querido enseñarles a las siguientes generaciones por lo que habían pasado, lo que habían sufrido y lo que habían superado. Sin lugar a dudas el Rey enano seria un ejemplo para toda su raza.

Fue bien recibido por la servidumbre, le quitaron la canasta diciéndole que la llevarían directo con Bombur, su chef real, para que fueran servidas las frutas en la cena. Camino a prisa a llegar a su alcoba y cambio rápidamente sus ropas. Nada de indumentaria enana para él, estaba completamente orgulloso de su identidad hobbit como para cambiar algo tan importante como la ropa a pesar de ser quien era en esos momentos. Un pantalón gris y una camisa con chaleco azul con bordados en plata, demasiado ostentoso para su gusto, fueron las prendas seleccionadas para tan importante ocasión. Acomodo bien sus cuentas en el cabello y se puso el anillo plateado con un zafiro deslumbrante en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, oculto el otro anillo, el dorado y de poca importancia, en su bolsillo y se apresuró a bajar los niveles hasta la sala del trono.

Respiro tranquilo cuando vio que el único presente era Balin, quien aún daba ordenes a los empleados y disponía de todo para la cena. Lo vio y le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Llegas temprano Bilbo.

-Creí que seria el último.

Se sentó en su lugar, a la derecha del trono, y espero pacientemente a que los demás llegaran. Balin le acerco una pequeña corona, plateada y con esmeraldas y zafiros intercalados dando la apariencia de pequeños destellos que se ajustaba cómodamente en su cabeza. La acomodo para que no estorbara con sus cuentas y se volvió a acomodar en la silla. No le gustaba llevarla, le parecía un objeto innecesario y demasiado exagerado para alguien como él, pero había aceptado que en momentos especiales, como este, debía portarla con orgullo. Aún se reía internamente hacia ese pensamiento que parecía mas de Thorin que de el mismo.

No paso mucho hasta que nuevamente las puertas se abrieron y dejaron pasar a un Rey con el seño fruncido y los hombros tensos, a Thorin no le seguía complaciendo el recibir al Rey de los Elfos en sus dominios, y a pesar de que tenia que hacerlo una vez al mes, sus rabietas un día antes de la visita eran memorables. Una vez, la primera de hecho, había volcado el estofado, por accidente cabe aclarar, en su ropa debido al rápido movimiento que hizo al golpear la mesa con sus puños; en otra ocasión se descargó en la arena con Dwalin, cabía destacar que el pobre guardia tenia dos nuevas cicatrices que no tenían una historia muy honorable. Y la de anoche, la primera en la que Bilbo lo había dejado solo despotricando contra el "maldito come hojas" según sus propias palabras.  
Recibir al Rey Elfo no era de las prácticas preferidas de su Rey.

Se sentó en el trono, junto a él y en la cabeza de la sala. Bilbo fingió no verlo, de pronto el bordado plateado de su chaleco le pareció mas interesante hasta que Thorin tomo una de sus manos y la atrajo hasta sus labios.

-Lo siento...no volverá a pasar.

Bilbo se le quedo viendo y le regalo una sonrisa torcida.

-Hasta el próximo mes en el que tengan que volver a revisar las finanzas y tratados. Te conozco Thorin, jamas aceptaras su presencia aquí.

Thorin volvió a besar su mano y hablo por lo bajo.

-Lo haré, prefiero hacerlo a volver a pasar una noche lejos de ti.

Quien acusara a Thorin de no ser romántico o detallista podía darse por muerto. Bilbo no había conocido a persona mas entregada y amorosa como su Rey en toda la Tierra Media. Acaricio con su mano libre el rostro de su Rey antes de que las puertas se abrieran y un heraldo de los reyes visitantes anunciara su llegada.

Ambos en pie y fue cuando Bilbo se percató de que los príncipes, indisciplinados y rebeldes, no estaban. Vio como Thorin volvía a tensar sus hombros y adquiría ese semblante solemne que, como bien había aprendido en esos años, cualquier enano que descendiera de Durin poseía, hasta Lady Dis era magnífica cuando se lo proponía.

Escucho pasos apresurados en su espalda y volteo en el justo momento en el que Fili y Kili llegaban con las coronas cambiadas y las camisas desfajadas. Una tarde de entrenamiento en la arena supuso que los entretuvo lo suficiente como para no atender a los cuernos. Les hizo señas de las coronas y rápidamente las intercambiaron. Para ese momento Thranduil ya había hecho su presentación y le tocaba el turno a Bardo. Siempre había odiado tanta formalidad en esos eventos.

Hablaron poco, y muy apresurado, discutieron mas durante la cena con un buen jabalí en frente y una fresca copa de vino en la mano. Los comercios eran favorables, la venta de alimento iba mejor de lo esperado y la seguridad entre reino y reino había dejado de ser un problema cuando la reciente patrulla, idea de Fili, circulaba varias horas al día. No había mucho que resolver, pero eso ya lo sabían, esas cenas eran mas para mantener los lazos, que aunque algunos no quisieran, eran necesarios si pretendían evitar desastres como el del dragón.

Las conversaciones empezaron a cerradas, Bardo comentaba sobre arquearía con Kili mientras Thranduil mantenía una charla, sino amena, cordial con Fili. Debían aceptar que el heredero al trono tenía muy buenas habilidades diplomáticas, mucho mejores que Thorin y el cual estaría perdido sin el hobbit sentado a su derecha.

Bilbo jugaba inconscientemente con el anillo en su mano mientras rememoraba, una vez mas, el como había terminado sentado a la derecha del Rey de Erebor, con semejantes joyas ataviándolo y con el poder para influir en un Rey. Porque por mas que viviera día y noche en ese lugar aún se le hacia todo tan irreal, tan sorprendente.

Que mas podías esperar después de que un mago, con sombrero gris y una sonrisa misteriosa, tocaba a tu puerta en un día normal y corriente. No podías esperar que terminara de otra forma cuando habías recorrido medio mundo junto con 13 enanos, con muy pocos modales, habías atravesando montañas, ríos y bosques, dejado la comodidad de una casa elfica, atravesado un bosque encantado y rogado a un pueblo entero que los dejara irse con los mismos 13 enanos. No, simplemente era algo en lo que no podías evitar tener consecuencias. Mas después de una gran batalla, después de un gran dolor y de un gran sentimiento de amor.

Porque los hobbits, a pesar de ser amantes de los placeres de la buena vida, no amaban con facilidad, ni te ofrecían su lealtad a la ligera. U eso los 13 enanos lo sabían, en especial ese enano de cabello y barba negra que llegó a poner su mundo de cabeza.

Ninguno lo había negado, solo no se habían percatado de lo fuerte de sus sentimientos hasta que se vieron en el borde de la muerte. Cuando Thorin casi lo arroja por aquel balcón Bilbo se dio cuenta que no podía acabar todo así, él muerto por las manos de la persona que amaba. En ese momento se asusto, le aterro pensar en ele de esa forma, pero poco importa ya que la guerra había dado inició. La siguiente oleada de sentimientos vino cuando desesperado grito por ayuda al temer por la vida de Thorin en Ravenhill, después de que este se enfrentara a Azog y terminara muy malherido. No lo dejaron verlo, de hecho no supo de él hasta que Balin le informo de que estaba encerrado en la alcoba de la montaña y no permitía que nadie entrara a ver sus heridas o a alimentarlo. Sin muchas esperanzas subió hasta la habitación y lo vio ahí, echo un pequeño bulto en una esquina. No tenia nada de lo majestuoso de su linaje, no había muestras de su fuerza u orgullo, solo había un enano devastado por su realidad, herido y, en algunos lados, sangrante. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y no podía definir si era por frió o por temblores de su propio cuerpo.

Se acercó a él, cauteloso y hasta temeroso de lo que pusiera pasar. Se sentó en frente de él, tomo sus manos, que le cubrían el rostro, y pudo oír sus lamentos. Una letanía intercalado de dos lamentos principales: "No soy mi abuelo" y "Murieron por mi culpa". Bilbo sabia a lo que se refería por lo que intento calmarlo con pequeñas caricias y sus suaves palabras.

-Están vivos, Fili y Kili están vivos y están recuperándose. Oin no se ha separado de ellos- lo ultimo que se había dicho de los príncipes, antes del encierro auto impuesto de Thorin había sido de que los dos estaban debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, y que los pronósticos no eran nada favorables.

Sintió la mirada azul sobre el y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Bajo la mirada pero no terminó de acariciarle las manos.

-¿Que haces aquí?- por un momento sintió miedo e intento alejarse del enano, no esperaba que este le sujetará las manos y lo jalara hacia él- Después de lo que te hice deberías odiarme.

-No podría Thorin, no podría odiarte a pesar de lo que me hayas hecho.- algo le decía que ese recuerdo pesaría en la memoria de los dos por siempre.

-No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué?

Bilbo se quedo sin palabras, solo viéndolo y esperando que en sus ojos pudiera ver todo lo que sentía por él. El silencio se prolongo y el no pudo reprimir el deseo de tocarlo, de acercarse mas al enano que había temido perder, y no solo hablaba de muerte; una muerte se afronta y supera a su debido tiempo, no, Bilbo había creído que lo perdió cuando vio a sus ojos y no encontró nada mas que el deseo enfermizo por el oro y por la Piedra del Arca. Ese momento si habla tenido miedo. Puso sus manos en sus mejillas, sobre su barba y la acaricio lentamente, busco los ojos azules pero se dio cuenta que los tenia cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias, entonces lo recordó, una pequeña charla con Bofur acerca de las barbas y del cabello para un enano, y entendió que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Intento apartar las manos pero una vez mas lo frenaron en su intento de huida. No lo dejaría ir, después de eso nunca mas lo dejo ir.

Lo siguiente que vivieron se vio lleno de dudas, júbilo, felicitaciones y mucho amor. Por la compañía fueron bien recibidos, por su pueblo recién construido también ya que lo mas importante para ellos era ver a su Rey feliz, ya que si él era feliz los haría a ellos felices. Fili y Kili comenzaron a llamarlo tío, y a pesar de sus quejas y llamadas de atención termino por aceptarlo.

Para convertirse en el consorte real tuvo que esperar dos años mas desde la recuperación de Erebor, pero podía asegurar que ese día había sido sumamente feliz. Se sentía en un hogar, a pesar de que difería mucho a su pequeño agujero hobbit.

Y aunque no lo pareciera los dos supieron acomodar muy bien esas diferencias, salia todos los días a pasar tiempo con las plantas, normalmente solo y esporádicamente acompañado de su Rey, cenaban juntos todos las noches en el gran comedor en familia y descansaban es su habitación, nada ostentosa a petición del hobbit. Ya que si por Thorin fuera tendría una cama hecha del mismo mithirl solo para él, solo para su amor.

Eran felices, y eso se notaba. Tenían sus peleas, pero eran rápidamente arregladas con palabras de disculpa y una noche llena de pasión en la cama. Se amaban, y eso se notaba.

Así que Bilbo no se podía hacer tonto, estaba donde debía estar, ni mas ni menos. Todo lo había encaminado a estar junto a Thorin, apoyándolo, queriéndolo y acompañándolo todas las noches y todos los días en los que él lo necesitara. Era su consorte, su amigo, su saqueador... Bilbo era su vida entera.

**Author's Note:**

> Debo agradecerte si es que legaste aquí. Gracias de verdad por leer esta primera locura que mi corazón quiso expresar después de tan deprimente final(?).  
> Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier comentario, consejo o lo que sea es mas que bien recibido.


End file.
